Burton "Gus" Guster
Burton "Gus" Guster II (b. December 1977), also known as the "Vault of Secrets", "Fearless Guster", and other aliases, is the best friend and crime-solving partner of psychic detective Shawn Spencer. He is portrayed by Dulé Hill. Biography Gus has been a party to the impulsive adventures of his best friend, Shawn, since they were kids. It gets him into plenty of trouble, which may be why he keeps trying to convince himself that the straight and narrow--a job as a pharmaceutical sales rep, a 401(k), and a regular paycheck of $48,000--is right where he belongs. After all, he is a "sympathetic crier" who enjoys softer interests and doesn't like heights, planes, corpses, or jumpsuits. He also has two left knees. So being part of psychic investigations isn't his idea of fun...and it brings him closer to realizing his fear that the story of Gus ends in a tragic, wrongful conviction. Still, the idea of being a private investigator intrigues him, and while he is befuddled by Shawn's behavior most of the time, he knows that the excitement and adventure of their detective enterprise might just make it all worth it.http://www.usanetwork.com/series/psych/theshow/characterprofiles/gus/index.html He does, after all, bring many things to the table: 1) the Blueberry, 2) the Super Sniffer, and 3) a positive work attitude. He can also use skills he picked up from Navy Scouts and an encyclopedic knowledge of pharmaceuticals. In most episodes, he gives Shawn the necessary background knowledge to solve the case. And it probably helps that Gus is 1/16th robot (not the evil kind). Gus was described in the serial killer Mr. Yang's book as "laughing on the outside, crying on the inside. The fastidious wrinkle in the brow of Psych". Yang also wrote that Gus has "skin of pure cocoa velvet-iness" and that she would like to "use that skin to make children's dolls". Burton "Gus' Guster has many hobbies. Education As a child, Gus applied for and was accepted into the Meitner School for gifted students. His parents turned down the placement. They told him it was too far to drive, but they were concerned about separating him from his close friend Shawn. They attended school together through high school, where Gus was voted Most Well Liked and King of Howdy-Day, as well as Most Likely to Succeed (or Become Great). The only time Gus and Shawn were separated was when Gus went away to attend college. Gus's intelligence leads to the creation of many, often hilarious, theories and philosophies. For instance, Gus has a Teen Wolf theory, based on the move Teen Wolf (or Teen Wolf II). This theory states that, if some guy in his high school turned into a wolf, he wouldn't be cool with him just because he could dunk basketballs. He also believes that Michael Jackson faked his death, having learned how to from Lisa Marie--since Elvis didn't die until 2008. Family Gus's parents, Bill Guster and Winnie Guster, who own a time-share in Chula Vistahttp://www.ci.chula-vista.ca.us/, are overly protective of their son...though they didn't appear to be around when Gus once got locked in a closet with an incontinent tabby named Mr. Bee. Even as an adult, they regard him as a child who needs looking after. They even protected him from the fact that they were not married when they had him, and were shocked when he told them that he knew. They also disapproved of his friendship with Shawn, whom they regarded as a bad influence. Although, after Shawn and Gus solve a murder for which Bill and Winnie had been wrongfully arrested, they mellow towards Shawn--and offer him cash to look after their son. Gus also has an older sister Joy (which does not make sense considering the fact of his parents' marriage as stated above), who shares a mutual attraction with Shawn, and he may have a brother. A brother has been referenced in Gus' blog on the official USA Network website, but has received no mention in the show to date. In the deleted scenes for "Gus's Dad May Have Killed an Old Guy" on the Season 2 DVD, Gus's mom mentions a brother who lives in Connecticut. Gus also has his uncle after whom he was named--"Burton Guster", nicknamed "Burt" for short. The uncle seems to hate him for choosing to go by Gus instead of Burton. One could also include Gus's first wife in his family--up until their marriage ended. While in Mexico on Spring Break in 1997, Gus met Mira Gaffney and married her on a drunken binge. He broke off the relationship soon afterward, and the two lost contact until 2008, when the marriage was annulled in anticipation of Mira's upcoming wedding. He hasn't been married since--probably because, in general, Gus isn't too smooth with the ladies. On at least two occasions, when he attempts to make small talk with a girl, he uses the line, "You heard about Pluto? That's messed up, right?" Gus is currently dating a woman named Rachel who he met on an online dating site. Her and Shawn didn't get off on the right foot, with him going as far as to accuse her of being a serial killer, however they do make a step forward, as Shawn is going to object to her saying an apple being a snack, however he just kept his mouth shut and looked for an apple. As this is happening, she introduces Gus to her son, Maximus, shocking Gus. Triva *Dule Hill played Sam the onion man in Holes, and he had the same creepy stare that Gus has when he's hitting on a girl. Oh yeah, you know the one. *Gus is 1/4 Jamaican. *Gus often gets confused with Bud from the Cosby Show. *The "head peel" is his 4th greatest fear. *Gus is also known for his awesomeness on the tap floor in "Feet Don't Kill Me Now". Dule Hill is a tap dancer in real life, as he explains in the "Psych Out" titled "All Tapped Out". *Gus is almost never introduced by his real name, as Shawn usually makes up an alias like MC clap your hands, Lavender Gooms, Clementine Woolysocks, and Ernesto Agapito Garces con ya de Abelar (which was actually given to him by Shawn's uncle). He even is shocked when Lassiter introduces him by his first name in "Feet Don't Kill Me Now". See a complete list of awesome nicknames here. *Gus's stress-relieving fantasy is to shoot Shawn in the head. *Gus pees sitting down because all the Men's Health journals say it's better for the circulation. *Gus froze when a stream of blood hit him in This Episode Sucks.This shows he has a fear of it. He also shows fear in the Pilot after seeing a supposed suicide and murder, although this could be because of his fear of dead bodies. *He is seasick, although he has been Henry Spencer's ship with Shawn and not shown any signs of seasickness. *Gus has a subscription to Safecracker's Monthly, and is an expert safecracker, as shown in "Speak Now or Forever Hold Your Piece", as well as in "Viagra Falls". *He faints at the sight of blood. *Gus got married once. *According to Shawn, he has achieved "pitch perfect Ak-47 mouth action". Meaning he can imitate the sounds of gunfire from the afformentioned Ak-47. *He has defused a bomb. Quotes "The extra T is for extra talent." - Gus (from American Duos) "Now everybody on my mom's side of the family thinks that I'm a psychic detective, and they think you're..." - Gus (from Meat Is Murder, But Murder Is Also Murder) "Eating my breakfast. I was having a poached egg with hollandaise sauce on an English muffin." - Gus (from Lights, Camera... Homicidio) "Wasn't Howie the victim at one point?" - Gus (from Murder? ... Anyone? ... Anyone? ... Bueller?) "Now, that's the one that bothers me. Why do people say, 'I could care less' when they really mean, 'I couldn't care less?" - Gus (from Disco Didn't Die. It Was Murdered!) Gallery gusscream.jpg Purplegus.jpg Happygus.jpg Guscheesysmile.jpg Burton Guster.jpg AseFimhynu;lietnmjhu.jpg Jawrh.jpg J.jpg Aklj'.jpg imagesCA74O9TQ.jpg imagesCABH1UVN.jpg imagesCADXZ1VU.jpg imagesCAQIPHFK.jpg imagesCAVDKTBP.jpg References de:Burton "Gus" Guster es:Gus fr:Burton "Gus" Guster Category:Characters Category:Main Character Category:Burton "Gus" Guster